Bail Organa
Leia Organa Unnamed mother Unnamed father Owen Amidala Beru Unnamed parents-in-law |image1 = dune v 7.jpg|eye_color = Brown|hair_color = Brown|occupation = Former prince King|cause_of_death = Blown up by the Death Star}}Bail Organa is the king of Alderaan and the founder of the Rebel Alliance. He is a character in all three Star Wars WISHB prequel movies. Background Bail was born into royalty on the peaceful planet of Alderaan. He was prince for most of his life and at some point fell in love with Padme Amidala, but she did not love him. Personality Bail is a very fair and caring ruler. He created the Rebel Alliance to protect his planet, while also keeping Alderaan peaceful. He is also humble, refusing the position of king until his planet was restored. Family His parents were the king and queen of Alderaan. His father died shortly after Alderaan was taken over, and nothing is known about his mother. He was arranged to marry Padme in episode I, but she refused. He did eventually marry Padme after episode III, making her daughter, Leia, his step-daughter. Story The Phantom Menace Bail is first seen when Anakin and Obi-Wan arrive on Alderaan. He leads Obi-Wan into a room so that he can contact the Jedi Council. After Obi-Wan does so, he tells the prince what they said on the call. Bail's father then invites Obi-Wan and Anakin to a feast taking place that night. He is present when the king informs the Jedi Council that Alderaan is under attack. Bail tells the council that they have no defense against the clone army and there isn't enough ships to evacuate the planet. Obi-Wan and Anakin go to slow down the ships that are coming to bomb the capital. After the third ship is destroyed, Padme tells Bail that they should go to find Anakin and Obi-Wan, and he agrees. They do find them, and they bring a traumatized Anakin to receive medical attention. Later, they all evacuate Alderaan. Attack of the Clones During the Clone Wars, Bail would run a network of spies on Alderaan made up of citizens that couldn't make it off the planet. Through these spies, the Republic learned that gentane was required to create clones. Also, Bail's father died shortly after leaving Alderaan, leaving him to inherit the throne. However, Bail did not feel he earned it until Alderaan was restored. Bail was at the victory celebration of the Battle of Naboo. Once a peace treaty was proposed by the Separatists, the prince pushed for it to be signed, since he knew that peace would allow for the restoration of Alderaan. After the Clone Wars ended and the Alderaan was restored, there was a coronation for him on Alderaan. Revenge of the Sith Bail is visited by Obi-Wan, who tells him that the Jedi are being assassinated. The king then informs him that the news network is controlled by Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, so he could could block any unwanted news. He also informs Obi-Wan that all the clones have been put to work on construction of a single project. Much later, the prince finds Obi-Wan and Talon in the remains of the Jedi Temple, and he brings them to the Alderaan shipyards. There, he has been building an off the books army. Padme, Yoda, and Captain Antilles are already there, and Bail informs the group that Palpatine is building a Death Star. Talon says that it's impossible because the only metal that can support it is Mandalorian iron, and there isn't enough of it. However, the king reveals that Grand Moff Tarkin had a secret reserve of iron, and that it is being used to build the super weapon. They create a plan to destroy the reserve, and Bail makes Obi-Wan the leader of the attack. As Obi-Wan is about to begin his mission, Padme starts going into labor, and Palpatine, who is a Sith, psychically attacks the children. Yoda protects them, but he can't hold out for long. Bail's ship has hyper-speed and medical equipment, so he offers to fly Padme to the outer rim. Yoda, Talon, and Antilles come along. They flee as far away as possible, but it isn't far enough. Talon tells him to drop them off on a planet with lots of life. They land on Degoba. Yoda, Talon, and Padme stay there while Bail and Antilles fly to orbit. They watch as Palpatine summons a dark side storm across the planet, and Yoda battles him. The fight ends up killing most of the plant life on Degoba, but Yoda does successfully protect the children. Bail's ship returns to Degoba, and they collect Yoda, Padme, and the newborn children, but Yoda informs Bail that Talon has died. Later, Bail meets up with Obi-Wan, who succeeded his mission. Bail tells him that Padme's nephew has been killed because he was believed to be Padme and Anakin's son. Bail says that Padme's children will still be targets, but Obi-Wan says that her daughter will be safe if she is raised under a different name because nobody knew Anakin had a daughter. Obi-Wan also says that they should make it seem that Padme's son was killed, and that the actual child can be raised by his uncle and aunt. Bail is still worried that Anakin will come for Padme, but Obi-Wan assures him that Anakin will stay away from Padme to ensure her safety. Obi-Wan tells the king to continue building his rebel army, and when the time is right they can strike again. Trivia *A picture of Paul Atreides from "Dune" is used to represent him for unknown reasons. *Bandit jokingly refers to him as King Valium throughout all three episodes. Category:Star Wars Category:Characters (Star Wars)